Zuri Zenobia Ross
'''Zuri Zenobia Ross '''is the youngest of the Ross' children.She is the adoptive sister of Emma, Luke, and Ravi Ross and the adoptive daughter of Morgan and Christina Ross. Zuri is portrayed by Skai Jackson. Personality Zuri is the nine year old daughter of Morgan and Christina Ross. She, like her older sister Emma, can be sassy at times. She can be demanding when she wants to be, and often acts older than she really is. Despite not often showing it, she loves her adoptive brothers and sister very much. Description Zuri has black hair and brown eyes. She wears jackets, shirts, leggings and tutus together and lots of necklaces. She can be seen in cute pigtails and braids, but is mostly seen with her hair down. Relationships Emma Ross Emma is Zuri's older sister. She cares for Zuri very much but at times ditches her for her friends. Luke Ross Luke is Zuri's oldest brother. She tends to blame Luke for the mess she makes during bad situations, which is very unfortunate and mischievous, but eventually, Luke finds a way to get her back. Overall, Zuri spends the least amount of time with Luke out of all her siblings, due to some causes, but they still care about each other as brother and sister. During several episodes, if Luke walks one way, Zuri would walk the opposite way (as seen often inside the Ross kitchen and several other places). Quitting Cold Koala explains Zuri's relationship with Luke the most. She keeps on teasing and taunting him about Kenny the Koala, until Luke reveals why Kenny's so important to him, ending with Zuri apologizing and lending Kenny an eye from one of her dolls. See Luri for more details. Another episode is Star Wars, in which Luke and Zuri make prank phone calls on Jordan Taylor's phone due to their mischievous behavior. Ravi Ross Ravi is Zuri's second-oldest brother. She cares for Ravi deep down. They are very close siblings. In one episode, she informs Ravi that Luke is using him so Luke doesn't have to do any work on his report. Jessie Prescott Jessie is Zuri's nanny. She and Jessie have a very close sisterly-like relationship. Jessie gets worried whenever Zuri talks to her imaginary friends too much or doesn't do her homework at all, but Zuri still listens to her....eventually. Jessie always has her back whenever she gets bullied. For instance, in World Wide Web of Lies, Jessie defends Zuri when she gets harrassed by Agatha and Axel. At other times, Jessie tries to get Zuri to listen to her, but almost every attempt fails, like in Badfellas, Zuri refuses to leave her tree in Central Park, no matter how many times Jessie forced her to do so. Also, Jessie was the only one to find out about Zuri's amazing chess skills. Overall, they have a wonderful friendship. Bertram Winkle Zuri's butler. Bertram seems to care about her the most out of all the Ross children, but he never shows it, unless absolutely necessary. Zuri also feels the same way about Bertram, but she loves to tease him about his weight and other things mentioned over the series. She especially likes to challenge him in various skills, as seen in Creepy Connie's Curtain Call, where she and Bertram have a contest to see who's a better butler. Appearances Season 1 *New York, New Nanny *The Talented Mr. Kipling *Used Karma *Zombie Tea Party 5 *One Day Wonders *Zuri's New Old Friend *Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' *Christmas Story *Star Wars *Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? *Take the A-Train... I Think? *Romancing the Crone *The Princess and the Pea Brain *World Wide Web of Lies *The Kid Whisperer *Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation *Badfellas *Beauty and the Beasts *Evil Times Two *Tempest in a Teacup *A Doll's Outhouse *We Are So Grounded *Creepy Connie's Curtain Call *Cattle Calls & Scary Walls *Gotcha Day *The Secret Life of Mrs. Kipling Season 2 *The Whining *Green Eyed Monsters *Make New Friends But Hide the Old *101 Lizards *Trashin' Fashion *Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year *The Trouble with Tessie *Say Yes to the Messy Dress *Teacher's Pest *Jessie's Big Break *Pain in the Rear Window *Toy Con *To Be Me or Not to Be Me *Why Do Foils Fall in Love? *Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned *All The Knight Moves *We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges *Somebunny's in Trouble *Punch Dumped Love *Quitting Cold Koala *Panic Attack Room *Throw Momma From the Terrace *The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day Trivia *Zuri was brought home in April. *Zuri is very sassy and her personality is similar to that of the title character's in the Roxy Hunter movie franchise. *Zuri claims to be her mom's favorite child (World Wide Web of Lies). *It is revealed that her full name is Zuri Zenobia Ross (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling). *It is shown that Zuri is good at writing songs. (Nanny in Miami). *Her middle name Zenobia was originally spelled with an "a" instead an "e" *In The Jessie-Nator: Grudgement Day in an alternate future she is married to Jaden Smith *She is shown to have skirts for different occasions, like Stuart, as shown in (Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation) when wants to get her tattling skirt. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Ross Family Category:Children Category:Zuri